


FREEWILL

by hilson



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilson/pseuds/hilson
Summary: Riki has questions about God and religion, however can't get answers from the right channels. who will he get it from?DON'T READ if you don't condone anything against God.
Relationships: Iason/Riki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Born in a strict Christian family, Riki was an examplary upstanding boy, he was the pride of his community, he was even an altar boy. However with his quiet demeanour, his heart and mind was in turmoil. The ways of God and his followers were just not right, his parents were too into God to care for him and his siblings. It was all about fellowship at home daily and full day in church on Sunday, constant threats of the fires of hell if one disobeys. Children were to obey and never question, no matter the oppression and misunderstood interpretation of the bible.  
Church was no different, whatever the priest said goes, being an altar boy allowed him to see how evil and disgusting the church was. The priest always raping and impregnating young girls, but it was always the girls lying or their fault for seducing a man of God. The church money was used to fund the priest's and clergymen pockets, when a poor widow sold her last chicken to get money for offerings. The orphans taken care by the church were abused openly by anyone with enough money to please the priest, and used to work in the priest's large farm and illegal factories and mines, to make the priest an extra change; while they died of hunger and diseases.  
The worst was the big guy himself. No matter how long he called upon God to answer his prayers, to make his parents care about their emotional, psychological and mental status; nothing happened. Maybe that was selfish, so he asked God to save the poor orphans and widows from oppression and their continued suffering in silence. Just because the man of God, did and allowed it to happen didn't make it right. Riki felt bad for them, but couldn't do anything to help, once he tried to speak up and got severe spanked on a bare butt infront of the congregation. He was spanked by the priest, his father and the clergymen who some were shamelessly fondling his butt, and as usual everyone turned a blind eye. Till now he couldn't believe his parents snitched on him to the whole church. This God didn't do anything to help.  
The worse was the matter of freewill, the bible said they had freewill. How could being given a yes and a no answer be freewill, without a more options. One was not even allowed to question God, absolute and blind obedience was a MUST. With no middle ground how could that be freewill, plus choosing NO equalled the pits of raging flames. This was a suffocating dictatorship. Then why weren't humans made mindless puppets to save their master, since He couldn't be questioned. No answer was ever available.  
Riki was slowly dying inside, from a God, and a community that was unreasonable and unwilling to change. He couldn't talk to anyone about it, everyone even newborns were brainwashed not to question anything about God and his chosen servants. That's why he kept quiet and alone, he couldn't risk his inner thoughts being found out. He justwanted to survive until he was old enough to bail out, and he swore never to look back.  
As he continued to be more open-minded, he couldn't talk it anymore, he became more dead-hearted, isolated and hot red rage filled. However as usual nobody noticed as they were busy with God, they couldn't careless about someone they knew since his birth. He still continued to fast and pray, follow all God's laws but never got an answer or saw any changes in his community. Thus dark thoughts of brutal elimination of those hypocrites started brewing. That is when a saviour came, at his thirteenth year of life.

😈😈😈👿😈😈👿👿👿

Iason was a new businessman in their community, a young genius at the age of sixteen he had businesses all over the world. Currently he had come to the village to have some peace of mind, get away from his normally hectic life. No sooner had he arrived into the community, than he was rejected and isolated. That community was made up of people who were born there and could die there, it was a place where everyone knew everyone; and the community secrets were known by all but never acknowledged. Riki had heard about the pale blonde stranger, who didn't look anything like them who grew under the sun and used to manual labour. His was nicknamed the pampered city brat. Riki always minded his own business and hadn't met him yet.  
The fateful day they met, Riki was going home from school with his usual followers led by guy, they believed he was a saint. Because of his calm demeanour, his was genius as he was always leading in class and extracurricular activities. Plus his position as the most favoured altar boy, who dedicated his all being to the Almighty. As usual no one really cared to know the true him. His followers were behind him talking to him non-stop as usual, even though he never relied. He was  
lost in his mind, but was sure he was concentrating on the road; so how he bumped into a solid chest nearly falling down, only to be rescued by strong arms that pulled him into a wonderful smelling chest. It was anyone's wonder.  
Looking up, he was met with the bluest eyes, piercing into his body to his soul. It was like he was being read like a book, all his deep secrets even the ones he wasn't aware of were being pulled to the open. Even as he felt uncomfortable with being ripped open, he couldn't look away; he felt cared for and warm. As he was being read, he was being pulled in at the same time. He could sense that this mysterious person was different from what he lived with, like they already had a deep connection, and could respect each others opinion without judgments.  
Guy pulled him away from the dangerous yet welcoming embrace, that broke the intense moment. Turning to glare at Guy, only to find him glaring at the mysterious man. Iason ignoring the glare of the irritating pony tailed brunette, he reached out his hand to caress the beautiful magnificent dark skin on the boy's cheek, a complete opposite of his pale as death skin. He spoke to his target, leaving him bewildered as he walked away.

"Come to the park tonight."

Guy couldn't believe that unholy creature touch their holy Riki, defiling him with his touch. He heard about the new outsider in town, how he was a prideful man even the way he carried himself, he had no humility or fear of God in him. He had also outrightly refused the invitation to go to church to be cleansed, or his house cleansed before he started living in it. Worse he had never stepped a foot in church, ever since he came to town. He was the devil's incarnate, was covered with evil pheromones. Pulling a spaced out Riki towards the church to be cleansed of the touch of the demon, he had swore to protect Riki from going to hell, and could keep it.

t do anything to help.


	2. Chapter 2

At eleven in the night, Riki quietly climbed out his bedroom window, landing on his mother's flower-bed hoping the beating he could definitely get the next day, was worth sneaking to meet the mysterious man. He had never even thought of sneaking out, proving Guy's words; that man was bad news. He had been in a daze for hours, after the gorgeous blue eyed man spoke directly into his mind, which should normally be impossible. He had tried to resist the temptation to meet him, but the want and curiosity was like a lava burning him to go. This might be the first person who wasn't brainwashed with Christianity and it's suffocating laws, someone who could understand him without judgement.

Iason waited patiently in the park since he met the boy, he had already waited for an eternity, this was nothing. It was all God's fault, wanting to prove a point he had taken his special person. Now he had found him and wasn't planning to let go ever again. He smiled at the boy approaching shyly, looking around nervously to ensure he wasn't followed or seen. Those hypocrites of God must have broke him into submission, that he even showed fear; the boy had been fearless or kept it well hide in the past, not even flinching infront of God and demons. Though Iason wasn't too worry, his Riki's inner fire and stubbornness never disappointed; first proof was him coming to meet him. Riki sat quietly next to Iason on the bench, waiting for him to break the silence.

Getting to the point, Iason told him how he knew he had questions about Christianity and it's followers. Like a broken dam, questions flooded out of Riki's mouth, Iason patiently waited for him to finish and caught a breath, after non stop talking. He engaged him not answering immediately, he asked about Riki's option and experience; Riki talked about the unfairness in the society done by the so called God's people, the prize and pain he had to pay for speaking the truth, and God's unanswering ways to his questions. Finally saying something that Iason used as a lifeline, "atleast demons don't pretend, they are terrifying and cunning, but they don't hide there true self." That's when Iason took over telling Riki their history.

Riki had been reborn more than a hundred, in his intial life he had been a man that looked deeply into religion, questioned a lot of things about God. Why he had to include humans in his fight with satan, why he allowed the serpent into Eden if he was all knowing and seeing, why didn't he remove Adam and Eve to create a new holy generation but allowed their evil seeds to form humankind then punish humans, why only chose the Israelites as his people and not the whole humankind since he is the creator of all, why he sent nations to punish Israelites then destroyed them later. So many whys and no answers.

God and the devil both grew interested in him, God was worried that he could cause chaos among other human beings; while Satan saw this as an opportunity to show the world about God's unfairness, a dictator who can't be questioned or told anything, his words were alpha and omega. God sent many of his minions as priests, pastors, missionaries to convince him that God isn't to be questioned, he is the creator and his will was final for all his creations. Satan sent his son Iason, the best among his children to ensure Riki could end up in hell, be turned into a demon; because he had the potential to be a magnificent demon.

Iason approached him in his demon form, understanding that Riki was tired of lies and cover ups. As they continued to live together, Riki continued with his search for the truth, Iason filled him on the demon part, never lying to him. Telling him anout Satan using humans as a revenge against God, the work forced on them by God to tempt humans and torture the souls God rejects. God was also there creator thus they couldn't fight against him, to survive they had to do their delegated work. When Riki asked him if he wanted to stop tormenting humans, he replied that it was the only thing he knew since he was born, so he could answer yes or no, some deserved it others didn't. Demons also didn't have freewill just like humans.

As they grew closer, love bloomed and Riki mad his conclusion, ' It was better the devil you know than an angel you don't.' Iason introduced Riki to Satan as his bride, preparations to turn Riki into a demon began, however with his usual boastful self, Satan went to rub it into God's face. God's jealous and refusal to admit defeat God took Riki away, and hide him from the eyes of the demons; decided to reincarnate him as many times as ot took, for him to be one of God's mindless followers. But with every rebirth Riki still questioned God no matter his rewritten history and path.

Iason tired of looking aimlessly, he challenged God that Riki be reincarnated in a society of God's angels with god fearing humans, he even suggested brainwashing him to follow God. With no interference from the demons. Finally Riki to decide at his thirteenth birthday, Iason knew Riki's stubborn and curiosity spirit could never stop questioning; and God could never accept defeat, thus he looked for ways to reach him and hide him from God for ever, at last he found it. Since God couldn't look at defilement, Riki had to do the worst sin of all; cover his hands in blood of a chosen one of God, kill an angel. This could make his so dirty, God couldn't be able to stand him thus casting him in a place he had also turned his back to. Hell. Where satan had the authority to take his soul and do to it as he wanted.

Riki had listened quietly, but internally his rage had overflowed. The people that tormented his soul, body and mind were not even born in sin humans but angels. Rotten to the core and excused just because they were God's chosen, God's injustice to him just because he couldn't accept defeat. Childish tantrums. That was the last line to cross, now Riki's turn to write his own ending with his Iason at his side.

Meanwhile Guy who had been suspicious of Iason, had gone to watch over Riki's house seen him sneaking out to meet Iason. Blinded by jealous he had gone to get the priest, who woke his clergymen and Riki's father. Storming to get rid of the demon and recover their lost lamb, already planning to punish him severely for his betrayal to their congregation.

As they arrived, Riki turned to glare at them, causing them to hesitate at the overwhelming hatred directed at them. Without words, Iason activated the paralyzing spell he had drawn around the park earlier, handing Riki a short blade that was designed specifically to kill angels. Like lightning his hand aimed for their throats, not wanting to breath the same air as them any longer. Surrounded by decapitated bodies, covered in blood from the tip of his hair to the sole of his feet; he turned to the last person cowering in fear on the ground, Guy. He wanted to make him suffer but also let him be, they had been somewhat strange best friends.

Turning away from him, deciding he had killed the closest to the big boss, God. He walked towards Iason, ready to start his new life in his new home, with no lies. Guy couldn't let this go, the demon had corrupt their saint, Riki was his and meant to go to heaven with him and their congregation; now the gates of heaven were shut for him because of the usual cunningness of the devil. Moving to attack Iason, as soon as his hand reached for his throat, than Riki sliced it. Turning to attack Guy, God decided that moment to attack in anger, as his angels' souls reached him crying for vengeance.

Riki's body fall into Iason's body as his soul was sent to hell, holding his beloved's body he turned to smirk at the screaming angel; then raised his middle finger towards heaven. Disappearing back home with a big smile, he had won, the demons had won and most importantly his Riki had worn. God couldn't touch them because they were to dirty and unworthy to even look at.


End file.
